


{Trans} It's not the moment, Robin.

by yvonna



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Translation, sorta underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonna/pseuds/yvonna
Summary: A hot summer night, Robin and Nightwing on a mission, their bodies very close together, and Tim's mind starts wandering towards dangerous destinations ...





	{Trans} It's not the moment, Robin.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Non è il momento, Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040080) by [wolferetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolferetic/pseuds/wolferetic). 



> I've Translated wolferetic's story.
> 
>  
> 
> Dick is 19 years old ~ Tim is 14 years old

In a different situation, I would be in heaven to find myself so close to Nightwing, but not right now when we are in the middle of a mission. Balanced on a ledge on the thirtieth floor of a luxurious building in Blüdhaven, pressed right against each other due to the very limited space allowed by the cornice. 

 

I am literally glued to him, and I can not help but tremble imperceptibly. Nightwing, fearing that I could fall backward, covers my body with one arm, in his protective manner that I love so much. My ear sits on his chest, I feel every beat and I inhale his scent, which my brain records under "devastating."

As I said, outside of this situation, I could not be more happy to be able to enjoy the heat of Nightwing on my skin, my God, I've always had a crush on him like crazy, I've dreamed this moment a myriad of times.

But we are stalking a powerful Mafia boss, who runs a very troubling child prostitution ring, Batman sent me to Blüdhaven to support Nightwing. So, I should be focused, motivated to give my best as always, and instead, I can do nothing but exhale short breaths full of excitement. I would like to curb my impulses, but it is impossible; the hands covered by the gloves glide slightly on the marble body of Nightwing, outlining one by one the muscles hidden by the Kevlar armored suit. My imagination starts to work and in my mind I can see him naked in, slightly sweaty from the heat of the night, while he hugs me, holding me close to him, sealing my lips with a passionate kiss.

I'm going too far, but now it's too late to hide the swelling that rises between my legs. For a moment I feel Nightwing shudder -oh no- he'd noticed it. I moved to try and put a slight distance between us, but he prevents me keeping me firmly attached to his exciting body. My cheeks burn with embarrassment, and I feel I'm starting to sweat profusely, but nothing compares to the instant when Nightwing's hot breath tickles my ear. 

He snorts hard, holding back an ill-concealed laugh and then in a low, husky voice, he speaks to me "I'm flattered Robin, but now is not the time."

I would really like it if right now the Joker could come out of the darkness and kill me. I inhale hard, biting my lips with vehemence and making them bleed slightly. I try to give myself some self-control, regaining control of myself. Just in time, because there are movements from inside the room we were watching. 

 

For the next four hours, we both manage to forget about the embarrassing incident on the ledge. We successfully complete the mission, Batman orders me to come back and for the first time, I'm glad he that he does. Anything to escape from Nightwing and an explanation for my behavior that I would not know how to give.

But he interferes, convincing Batman that it would be better for me to stay overnight at his place because I was hurt. It is not totally a lie: I received some knife wounds during the fight, but they were not bad. But Nightwing, exploiting his talented talkativeness, convinces Batman to let me stay with him. 

The journey to his apartment seems long and endless, and I feel like a child who has committed a prank. I expect a punishment, or to be harshly scolded. Perhaps, he will even express disgust for my reaction. I confess I'm terrified even if only to myself.

Once we reach his home, we enter via the fire escape and go in silently. Nightwing then turns on the lights, illuminating the living room. He takes off his mask, becoming Dick Grayson once more, and invites me to do the same. I do not look at him for long, keeping my face averted.

"Would you like a shower?"

His voice surprises me, forcing me to raise my face to him. I still feel like dying at the thought of what I have done and I can not look at him in the eyes, so I bow my head while I answer with an uncertain yes. 

He makes me take off the uniform - then he hides it with his in a secret compartment in his closet - and passes me clean clothes and a towel. 

"You can take it leisurely, whilst I put on some tea and make some snacks."

From the way he talks to me, he almost seems to be totally ignoring what happened and I am infinitely grateful to him. I enter the bathroom and I close the door behind me, in my hands, I still clutch the clothes he gave me. They are his, and I am excited at the thought of wearing something that has his unmistakable good smell. 

I stay under the water longer than I should, I want to get rid of all traces of dirt, even if I know -achingly- that I can not cancel my attraction for Dick with a sponge. 

When I am done and dressed I head to the kitchen, and I see that there is a first-aid kit on the table.

Dick notices my presence and smiles at me - I hate when he does that, it makes feel like I'll melt - and he beckons me to sit down. 

"Better to handle those cuts first."

He says gently, and I find myself obeying him without replying. First, he carefully looks at the wounds on my arm, then decides to use cotton and disinfectant, carefully dabbing the torn skin. 

"You're lucky, they're not deep. No stitches for you tonight!"

I think he's trying to make me laugh, but I can't I'm still too uncomfortable and he seems to realize it. When he finishes bandaging me, he sighs, putting the kit away. "Okay, we have to talk."

And here we are, the moment has come. We move to the sofa in the - messy, but I do not mind - living room. I am tense and keep myself at a distance from him, trying not to collapse despite the look he has - like he wants to swallow me. 

"Hey, Tim ... Timmy ..." 

Two fingers rest gently under my chin and lift my head up, he wants me to look him in the eyes, as difficult as It is at this moment. 

"I was also fourteen years old once, like you. And I know it means having out of control hormones. You have nothing to be ashamed of, believe me."

No, you would be ashamed if you were in my place. I do not have the courage to open my mouth to tell him, I sit there, stiff like a board staring into space. 

Just at that moment, Dick does an something that I would not have believed possible, given the circumstances: he hugs me. I do not react for the first few seconds, remaining motionless, but then a hand starts rubbing my back, while the other creeps into my hair. 

" What's wrong? You can tell me, you know. You can talk to me about anything, always ... "

I feel a terrible sense of guilt at hearing those words, I do not deserve such compassion. Dick's hands move with such love on me that I can not help but be lulled by their affection. I reciprocate the hug, hiding my face in the hollow of his shoulder. I feel so weak and pathetic that I would like to disappear. Dick does nothing but whispers sweetly that it's all right, not to worry. Whatever my "problem" we will solve it together, and I think that the only way to do it would be to indulge in certain forbidden pleasures. But I doubt he would agree. 

"Come on, drink the tea before it cools. Meanwhile, I'm going to take a shower. "

I feel him moving away from me, this sudden separation causes me to make a sad grumble, which does not escape Dick. He stops and looks at me, I cannot decipher his expression and again I feel like an idiot.

He bends over me, with a mischievous smile that adorns his perfect face; he scrutinizes me for a few moments, and then, unexpectedly, kisses me. This brief but intense contact between our mouths goes beyond all my imagination. I have no hesitation in opening my lips, allowing his tongue to intertwine with mine. I feel high, almost stunned when the kiss ends. I must have a hilarious expression, judging by the way he is smiling, amused. 

"I would never have thought it, but you're a great kisser, Timmy!"

I hate when he uses that nickname, but right now it doesn't really matter. My brain is not yet broken, and I'm looking longingly Dick. I crawl forward on the sofa, my hands going to hold on to his hips. I feel strange, euphoric, and I do not care if Dick still considers me a brat. After having a taste I want more.

"Dick ..." 

Fuck, I'm trembling with emotion, and hell, I can not believe my audacity: my fingers are tight on the elastic of his pants, ready to pull them down.

It is Dick who stops me, lowering himself just to reach my heated face again. He caresses my cheek, his skin is slightly callous and cold, but I do not care. He gives me another kiss, slower than the previous one, sweeter. This time we both end up breathless, and I can see a tint of redness on Dicks face as well. 

"When you're older ... I promise you when you're older ..." 

I do not immediately catch what he is saying, I'm too focused on trying not to faint. But then, I understand and lower my eyes, sighing in distress. I try to get away from him, but Dick pulls me into another hug and crushes his bones. We cuddle for a long time, and he whispers sweet words to me, nourishing my soul with all the love that he thinks I deserve.

And I, I can not believe it, I am still half convinced that all this is all a dream. But it is real, as real as Dicks lips on mine, in many small kisses that make me crazy. 

"I'm going to take a shower, and then ... let's talk a bit, okay?"

I nod and this time I let him go and wash without holding him back. As soon as Dick disappears behind the bathroom door, I collapse on the back of the couch, a stupid smile on my face. 

I keep an eye on the door where I know that Dick is taking a shower. The wait will kill me, but in the meantime, but I comfort myself with the knowledge that after he is done I will have time to properly express my feelings for him. And this time, he will not get rid of me with an "it's not the right moment".

END

**Author's Note:**

> "short breaths full of excitement." - Can anyone think of a better way to say this? I'm positive there is one but I could just not get it to come to my head.


End file.
